Mysteries Unknown
by CielPhantomhive729467
Summary: When Casey was forced to enter an abandoned mansion by her friend Lily to stay the night, She explores the house when suddenly she wakes up in the year 1888 when a creepy but sexy butler forces her to tell him shes not from that time period! This is my first fanfic that I have published so please review if you want more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You're doing it rather you like it or not!" yelled my friend Lily, who was shoving me to an abandoned mansion. Well what I consider to be a mansion is a large house that would cover an average sized pond. Lily shoved me to the fence making my shoulder bag cling against the metal fence.

"Why do I have to do it?" I yell back at her, gripping the fence for dear life. Who knows what kind of entities were in that house! Before you ask, yes I do believe in the paranormal. Lily sighs and opens the gate to the large yard of the already too big property.

"I will at least walk you to the door. Stop being such a scaredy cat!" she said as she pushed me through the gate doors and up the long walk way. I try to fight her push but she seems to have grown a tad bigger than me so I give up and let her push my dead weight.

The mansion seemed to be at least 3 stories high and the length of 2 football fields. It was completely vacant with cobwebs and overgrown grass. A snake crawls in front of us and stops, seeming to be looking at us. Ok let me clarify that snakes cannot see. They feel vibrations of surrounding objects with their tongues. I halt dead in my tracks making Lily almost trip over me till I caught her before faceplanting the concrete.

"What the hell?! Why did you do that!" She screams as she gets up. I put my finger to my lips, making a shushing face, to shush her and she shuts up, knowing I might be hearing something she cannot. My hearing and sense of smell is much better to many other peoples but I believe because of that my eyesight is poor. You know, to keep things balanced. She looks in wonder as I put my hand down slowly to pick up the snake. It was a beautiful emerald green color and quite small.

"Is that a snake?" Lily asks as I nod my head. She sighs in defeat. "Fine, you can take it with you." I let out a happy squeal as I look at the snake. I check to see if it's a boy or a girl to find it to be a girl. "I'll name you Star." I say to the snake who seems to be quite comfortable with me. I move her up to my neck as she leaves my arm and wraps around my neck and rests there. Lily just looks at me.

"What? You know I love snakes and they seem to like me." I state. Lily shakes her head. "What about Ciel?" she asks. Referring to my ball python I have back at home. "What will he do when he meets this new snake, besides where did you even find a name like Ciel?" She asks. I turn towards her and chuckle. "They won't be in the same tank, Lily. They will never meet and I found the name on the internet looking for a name for my new Pokémon game." I reply. She shrugs and begins to walk towards the mansion again.

"Come on, you're not getting out of this." Lily waves for me to follow. I no longer feel scared now that I have Star with me. "Ok, so what am I doing?" I ask Lily as I catch up to her. "You are going in there to stay the night, remember? This is the crazy awesome house I told you I explored." Lily says as we walk up the stairs and stop at the door. I look at her with a blank face as I scan her attire. She was wearing a Black Veil Brides shirt with skinny jeans half black half red. She wore a Bob Marley beanie that covered the silver blonde hair that she tried to keep covered. Hair dye mistake. Half of her mascara had worn off but you could still see the effect it made. Seeing her clothes made me look at mine. I was wearing a Pikachu shirt a made for Halloween, just a plain mustard yellow shirt with Pikachu drawn on the front. My pants were long black slacks that I used for band concerts.

"You ready?" Lily asks. I shook my head. "Not yet." I say as I open up my shoulder bag with some crochet lines that I made. Inside my bag was my wallet, deodorant, phone charger, my Iphone, a box with an orange camo pocket knife inside, and some eye-glass cleaner for my glasses, a bottle of Tylenol, and my car keys. "Hold on I forgot my backpack." I walk back to the fence where I dropped it and forgot about it. I open it up to look at what I had inside. A couple sets of clothes, my toothpaste and toothbrush, hair brush, shampoo and conditioner and my laptop with its charger. "I was supposed to be staying the night at her house." I whisper to myself as I grab my backpack and slip an arm into one of the carrier things and up on my shoulder, but not close enough to Star to bother her. I reclimb the stairs of the mansion and meet Lily at the top. "You ready now?" She asks getting annoyed. I glare at her and open the door of the mansion. "Where are you going?" I ask before I enter the dark dusty house. "I'm going to hang out with Stephan. Mom will wonder why I was home and your car in the driveway but you not be there." She stated. I nodded my head in agreement and look at the house. Lily was already halfway back to the gate when I looked back and yelled "Be careful, ya hear me!" She looks at me and smiles. "Yea yea." She chuckles as she leaves the yard and starts to walk down the road. I sigh and look at the large dark house. I gulp and take out my phone turning the brightness as low as I could go and turn it on silent. I turn on the flashlight and begin to walk into the house.

There was dust everywhere. I shined the light around the large room. "Looks like a ball room to me." I mutter and head up the stairs. At the top they split off to the left or right so I choose to go left. Walking up the stairs, I end at a large hall way with large windows, letting the moonlight light up the hall. Paintings decorate the walls. I turn off the flashlight on my phone and put it away as I walk to one of the paintings and blow on it creating a cloud of dust making me cough and back away. I continue down the hall to see several doors that lead to whatever they did. I decided to choose just one and I walk to a door and open it. I raise an eyebrow to see a desk with papers on top. Not looking at the papers I walk to the window behind the desk that gave a beautiful view to the back yard gardens. Nobody has lived here for centuries, but the gardens still bloomed beautiful white roses that glowed almost a light blue with the moonlight. I smile at the view. Turning around, I tripped over the chair and hit my head on the desk and black out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- i figured chapter one wouldnt be enough to get anyone to review so im gonna post chapter 2. please review and tell me to keep updating!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I fluttered my eyes as sunlight hit my eyes. I throw my hand up to my eyes when I remembered I hit my head and shot up straight. "I'm in a bed?" I ask myself. I then realized Star wasn't around my neck and I began to franticly look for her when I saw here coiled up on the pillow next to me. I sigh a breath of relief but quickly stiffen when I rethink what I am doing in a bed when I fell on the floor. My hand shot up to my head to not feel any pain but a wrapped bandage on my head. 'Did someone find me and call the hospital?' I question to myself as I look around the room. 'This is no hospital…' I get up out of the bed to a mirror on the wall to see I'm still in my clothes. I look for my backpack and shoulder bag when I spot them next to my bed. I take out my toothbrush and toothpaste and walk to the bathroom that joined my room. I brush my teeth when I realize that everything is very clean and not dusty like it was before. I put up my toothbrush and toothpaste and claim my brush and gently tear through my mat of hair.

Suddenly the door behind me cracked open and I jumped in fright. "What the hell?!" I yell as I back up to the wall. "I thought this place was vacant!" I yell.

"Miss please calm down, you're alright. I'm not going to hurt you." A tall man in a black butler suit with black hair walked into my room. "I just came to check on you, you've been asleep for the whole day."

"Where am I?" I ask still shaken by the sudden intrusion.

"In the Phantomhive manor, miss." The man replied.

"How did I get here?" I ask as I follow the wall to the bed, not once leaving him out of my sight.

"Our gardener found you out by the forest on the edge of the gardens." The man said as he walked towards the bed. I jump up and run to the other side of the room. Once I stop I grab my head in pain and fall to my knees. The man was by my side in a second and put his hand on my back. "Are you ok miss?" He asks as I shake in pain. I look up at him. "Can I have a glass of water?" I ask still holding my head. He leaves the room and I get up and walk slowly to the bed. The man returned as I sat down on the bed and hands me a clear glass of water. I thank him, set the glass of water on the nightstand, and grab my shoulder bag. Once I opened it the man seemed curious to what I have in my bag. 'What is this guy a perv?' I question myself as I shuffle through my bag for my bottle of Tylenol. I take out the bottle to see the man flinch with surprise. 'what, has the man never seen Tylenol before?' I raise an eyebrow to the man who in return kept looking at the bottle in my hand like it was some foreign thing to him that he has never seen before. I mentally shrug and open the bottle and shake out 2 pills.

"Miss?" The man spoke up. "What are those? I know they are medicine but of what type I am not familiar." I raise an eyebrow at the man and grab my glass of water. I take a sip, leaving the water in my mouth before throwing in the pills and swallowing with another chase of water. I hand the bottle to the man for him to read as I sip the left over water. "I don't believe I have ever heard of this medicine." The man states with his hand on his chin still reading the bottle. I almost spit out the water but instead gulp quickly and look at the man with a surprised face. He looks at me as I begin to franticly ask questions. "How have you never heard or Tylenol? It's been around for years and one of the most common medicine around!" I look at the man in question for an answer. He shrugs and hands me back the bottle that I take and put back in my bag after I gulp down the rest of the water suddenly really thirsty. The man took my glass and walked to the door before leaving, turns his head. "The young master would like to meet with you when you are ready." He informed me before walking out and closing the door behind him.

I gawk at the door in surprise. 'Young master?' I ask myself before looking at Star who was still coiled up on her pillow. I look at my bag before taking out my phone and pressing the home button. The screen lit up. 2:36, Thursday, August 23, 2014. '2:30 huh?' I question myself then realize I have no service. I unlock my phone and try to call my grandma before getting the call failed screen. 'That's weird. I had service last night….' I shrug and put the phone to sleep. I stand up and grab my backpack, pulling out all my clothes. Choosing to wear a LSU shirt I got from my father I was visiting in Louisiana, and leaving on the same pair of pants. Walking over to the mirror my headache begins to disappear as I mess with my hair spilling over my shoulder. 'I really need a trim, the ends are totally fried.' I tell myself when a knock at the door makes me jump. I walk over and open it just barely enough to see the man back with a tray in his hand.

"I figured you must be hungry." The man said with a smile. I look at him with a questioning look when my tummy growled. He chuckled as I open the door for him. He looks at my clothes with a raised eyebrow and dismisses it.

"Today I have prepared…" I cut out the man as I look at the delicious food on the plates. I look at the tea and furrow my eyebrows. The man notices this. "Is there something not to your liking miss?" he asks. "No, no. Everything is fine." I say. He then slightly bows. "I will come for you when you have finished your meal. The young master requests your presence." I nod my head not caring looking at the food with hungry eyes. I hear the click of the door behind the man and I let out a breath of relief. 'I'm glad he left, I hate eating in front of people' I think to myself as I dig into the delicious food and sipping at the hot tea. Flinching at the bold flavor, I toss a couple sugar cubes into the tea and stir it with my finger. I finish my meal and take the glass of water lowering it to Star before she took a couple drinks and backed away. Setting the glass back on the tray, a knock at the door echoed the room. "Come in" I say not wanting to get up.

The man entered the room taking the tray and smiling. "The young master wishes to see you now." He said as he waited for me by the door. I pull my shoulder bag over my head and onto my shoulder then holding my hand out to Star who slithered up hand. I move her up to my neck where she wrapped around and rested. The man seemed to raise an eyebrow at me but dismisses it. "If you will follow me then." The man said turning around and walking out the door. I hesitated following the man but get up to follow him anyway.

We seemed to be walking forever before we arrived to a door. The man knocks at the door with a reply. "Come in." The butler man opened the door motioning for me to enter. I look at him a little scared. He nodded his head and smiled. I slowly walked into the room when I realize this is the room I was in last night. Shock plastered on my face. "Good evening miss." I hear at the desk. I snap my head in the direction of the voice to be even more shocked. 'a boy?'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I need your reviews people! I'd like to know what you guys think of my story!**

Chapter 3

'Don't tell me this master the man was talking about is this boy?' I repeatedly ask myself. He motioned for me to sit down and I hesitantly take the offer, slowly walking across the room and sitting down on a large old time looking chair. The boy had dark blue hair and an eyepatch over his right eye. 'an eyepatch?' I ask myself. The boy cut off my thoughts by asking "I would like to know what happened last night to cause you to pass out on the outskirts of my property." He didn't seem too happy with the fact I was on his property. I gulp and clear my throat. The boy seemed emotionless but she could see the curiosity in his eye about her clothes.

"Well, I have no idea how I ended up outside, but" I began "My friend told me the mansion was vacant. She made me enter the house to spend the night to see if I was brave enough. I walked through the house and entered this room. The whole mansion was very dusty and in poor condition. This place was truly vacant. I walked over to that window behind you and looked at the view in the moonlight. When I turned around to adventure some more I tripped over that chair you are in and hit my head on the desk. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in one of your beds." I explained to the boy. He sat back in his chair and put a hand up to his head. "Sebastian." The young boy called. Suddenly the man from before walked into the room and put a hand to his chest barely bowing. "Yes young master?" the boy closed his eyes. "Miss….uhh" the boy stopped remembering he didn't know my name. "Oh. My name is Casey." I say quickly and look down at my lap. "Very well, Miss Casey will be our guest here in the manor until we can find out why she was brought here." The boy said now sitting up before shifting his gaze from Sebastian to me. "Also, Miss Casey, I am curious about your clothes." I raise an eyebrow now noticing he is wearing really old fancy looking clothes. I look at my clothes, his clothes, Sebastian's clothes, to everything in the room. I then notice everything is very old. "uhhh what year is it?" I ask, afraid of an answer. "1888" the boy answered me. I stand up in shock as everything around me began to twist and blend together when I heard a shout. "Sebastian catch her!"

I woke up back in the same bed. I sit up and grab my head. 'great another damn headache' I grab my bag for some Tylenol when I noticed a glass of water already on the nightstand. I smile and thank Sebastian in my head as I shake out 2 pills and swallow them with water. I sit up for a while knowing that if I lay down the headache will get worse. I look at Stars pillow to see she is coiled there. 'ok thank god she's ok' I sigh a breath of relief and pull my phone out of my bag. I unlock the screen to see the battery almost dead. 'Do they even have plug ins in this time period?' I ask myself. I look around my room to see one electrical socket by the night stand and let out a breath of relief. I take out my charger and plug it into the wall and plugging my phone up to charge.

Putting the phone to sleep, I get up and walk over to the window to see it's the middle of the night. 'What is up with me and passing out lately?' I ask myself with no answer. Walking back to the bed I take off my bra, laying it on the floor by the bed before laying down when I finally drift back to sleep.

The next morning I wake to sunshine in my face and Sebastian by the window. "Young Miss it is time to wake up." Sebastian said opening the curtains. I sit up and stretch my arms up. "For today's breakfast I have prepared an omelet with ham, and bacon with a side of toast, or scones. Which would you prefer?" Sebastian asks me as he turns in my direction. "Toast is fine." I mutter, not used to people asking about my food preferences. I find it awkward. "Very good young miss." He says as he walks over to my side of the bed and notices my phone plugged in. I reach over and unplug my phone, flipping open the wrap case and hand it to him. "Don't break it." I ask, afraid he will. He takes my phone and turns it and lightly tapping on the glass screen. I chuckle and he looks at me. I get up and walk over to him pressing the home button making the screen light up with a picture of me with my ball python named Ciel wrapped around my wrist. Sebastian blinks several times and touches the screen. Seeing the screen move to the lock screen he doubles back in confusion before sliding the screen back and forth with amazement in his eyes. I laugh causing him to frown a bit before returning my phone.

"Miss Casey, may I ask what that thing is?" Sebastian asks with curiosity written all over his face. "It's my cell phone." I answer making Sebastian raise an eyebrow, confused. "You do have phones here right?" I ask. Sebastian nodded his head. "Miss Casey." Sebastian stated making me look at him as he glares at me. "Please tell me where you have acquired a device such as this." Sebastian demands. I sigh and get up making sure the door is locked. I don't want anyone else knowing. Standing before the butler, I think about how to say what I need too. 'I can't just come out and say I'm an 18 year old girl in the year of 2014. That would be me to be shot.' I furrow my eyebrows at how to reply when Sebastian puts a hand on my shoulder. "Just say it Miss." He says. I look at him and take a deep breath and let it out. "You promise you won't find me crazy or try to have me arrested for insanity would you?" I ask making the butler raise an eyebrow. "Of course not Miss. It would take a lot to make me see someone as crazy." He states. I question what that meant mentally but dismiss the thought. "I'm…not from this time period." I say bluntly, then hiding my face behind a pillow. I feel the butler sit on the bed. "I request that you explain." I heard him say. Instead of saying anything, I put the pillow down and grab my wallet out of my shoulder bag that I left lying open on the bed last night. Sebastian mentally questions what I have taken out of the bag. Opening up my wallet I take out my driver's license and hand it to him. He takes the card and reads it. "Year 2014." He states before handing the card back. "Breakfast will be done shortly. I shall send a servant up to retrieve you shortly." Sebastian stands and tells me before quickly leaving the room.

I mentally question the butler's sudden change in attitude before getting up when I knock at the door made me jump. 'That was quick' I say mentally as I walk to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- people are what I assume to be reading my story so I'm gonna take that as a sign a few of you like it. Anyways here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

I open the door to a reddish purple pigtailed haired girl with huge round Harry Potter like glasses. She was in a maid outfit.

"Good day Miss Casey, I am Mey-Rin. I have been told by Sebastian to assist you in dressing in today's clothes." The maid said when I notice she had a dress in her hands. I laugh and step back letting the girl in. "Is there a ball going on or?" I ask the maid who turned her head in confusion. "Miss this is every day wear." The maid said as she lays the dress on the bed. She turns pale. I turn pale. We both scream.

Sebastian and the boy rush into the room to see what the screaming was about.

"SNAKE!"

"CORSET!" the maid and I yell at the same time. When I see Sebastian going to grab Star and lost it. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!" causing everyone to flinch as I run over to Star, pushing Sebastian away from her, and let her slither up into my hand. Lifting her up to my neck everyone gapes. I turn to them and look down at the floor. "I'm sorry. Star is the only one I know here." I turn to the maid who looked like she was about to faint. "She won't hurt you. She's a harmless garden snake." She let out the breath she was holding in relief.

"Miss Casey." I turn to the boy who seemed to be bored of this already. "Please get ready and don't cause Mey-Rin or you to scream again." The boy went to turn away before I spoke up. "Um is it ok if I don't wear a dress or that awful corset?" I ask. The boy looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, but come to my study after breakfast." The boy said before heading out of the room.

Sebastian turns to me and bows before leaving the room and closing the door. I then turn back to the bed, eyeing the corset before shivering. Putting Star back on her pillow I pull out my backpack and pull out all the clothes. Mey-Rin looks at my clothes in confusion and asks. "Miss where do you get your clothes?" I shrug before I let Mey-Rin pick out what to wear since frankly I didn't give a damn. I then notice my ATU BandCamp shirt that said 2012-2013 and quickly grab the shirt and put it back in the bag. Mey-Rin looks at me confused. I chuckle before saying "It had a hole." The maid thought nothing of it before looking back at the clothes. She chose a baggy purple shirt and a pair of pink fuzzy athletic pants. She held the pants in her hand feeling the material. While she felt the fabric I pulled off my shirt. "Miss what's that?" Mey-Rin asked pointing at my bra. Trying to figure out a way to dodge the question I quickly say "it's hard to explain." She understood as I put it on and slid the purple shirt on and shoved the dirty one back into my bag. I did the same with my pants. The maid didn't ask any more questions as I brush what I could of my hair, then my teeth, and putting my shoulder bag on. Lifting Star up to my neck I walk over letting the maid know I was ready as she leads me to the dining room.

The boy was already at the head of the table and glanced as Mey-Rin and I enter the room for him to raise an eyebrow and what I was wearing. I never cared about what people thought of my clothes so I never bothered to notice his curiosity. I sat down at the chair Mey-Rin lead me to. She contemplated on rather she should ask her question or not.

"Miss may I ask you a question?" the maid asked me.

"Of course, go right ahead." I reply back to her as a shift my body in her direction.

"Well, I was wondering if you had another snake." The maid asked a little shaky.

"I do." I answered her question. I notice she tenses up before I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry he's not here with me." I reassure her. That made her relax. "May I ask where he is Miss?" she asks just curious now.

"He's at my home. Where I have no idea where is from here." I tell the maid. She raises an eyebrow. The boy seems to be reading a newspaper while drinking what I smell to be tea. The maid then caught me off guard with the next question. "Does he have a name like this one?" She points to Star.

"He does." I nod my head

"May I ask what it is?" she asks fidgeting with her fingers.

I chuckled a bit, thinking nothing of it. "Ciel. His name is Ciel." Suddenly the boy coughed on his tea. "Are you ok" I ask him. "I'm fine." He replies a little choked up. The maid bowed and ran off to another room. Thinking nothing of events that just happened, I begin to eat the breakfast. After I finished I grab my plate. "Where is the kitchen?" I ask the boy. He looks at me with a confused look. "Just leave it there, Sebastian will get it." The boy answered me. 'I guess that is the normal thing around here' I think to myself as I slowly set the plate back down. Turning around to leave the room and explore the mansion, the boy calls my attention. "Miss Casey, if you follow me." The boy gestured for me to follow. I reluctantly follow knowing he wants to know about me.

We walk through the large hall I ventured a couple nights before. Passing the same painting as before, I realize it doesn't have a layer of dust on it. I study the painting when suddenly the boy scared the living shit out of me that I jump.

"Sorry. I really love paintings." I apologize to the boy who seemed annoyed that I stopped. "I'm sorry." I apologize again and continue the boy to the same room that I ventured to the first night. I silently wonder if Lily as noticed I was gone. Then the boy gestured for me to sit down. With no other choice, I take the chair in front of his desk as the boy took his seat behind the desk. He rests his chin on his hands as he leaned on his desk.

"Now, Sebastian has told me some… interesting information." The boy states making me sigh. "Yes, the information is true." I tell the boy as I dig out my wallet and driver's license for the boy and hand it to him. Instead of reading the card he instead starts to inspect the material it is made of. I chuckle. "I believe it is plastic." The boy nods and begins to read the front of the card when his eyes go wide as he looks at me. "I also believe you would be interesting in the same thing that made Sebastian amazed."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I thought a lot of this chapter was weird. But the main reason I wrote it that way, is because I plan on making Sebastian think that Casey isn't human. lol... anyways here's chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The boy then raises an eyebrow as I take out my IPhone and flip the case open for him. "It's made of glass so it will be easy to break." The boy took the device and did the same thing Sebastian did. Turned it upside down, around, and tapped on the screen. Once again I chuckle at the same reaction. "See the little square at the bottom?" I ask and he nods. "Press it." The boy did and the scream lite up making the boy squint his eyes at the sudden light. He began touching the screen seeing the screen move under his touch. He went wide eyed and looked at me. "The screen moves at the touch of flesh." I explain. He then began moving the screen back and forth and stopping on the lock screen. The boy raised an eyebrow as he pressed the numbers making the phone vibrate at the wrong password. He let out a yelp and almost dropped the phone. I laughed. I saw it coming. The screen turned off before he pressed the button again and looking at the picture I had of Ciel and I on the screen. He looks confused at the picture, trying to understand the advanced technology. "Let me see it." He hands the phone back to me as I unlock the phone and go to the camera. "Say cheese." I say as I take his picture before he could mutter a confused sound. I then turn the phone back to him letting him see the picture I took of him. "What in the world?" He muttered touching the screen again. "I'm familiar with pictures but this is just unexplainable." He said. "It's the future." I reply making him look at me with wide eyes.

Sebastian then enters the room with a knock. "Young master, your afternoon tea." I then snap a picture of Sebastian and chuckle. He seemed oblivious to what I just did but looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I put my phone away and look at the boy. "You have never told me your name." I told the boy as he almost spit his tea out. "Yes, it seems I've neglected that matter. My name is Ciel Phantomhive." "Nice to me- "I then realize he and my snake have the same name and I bust out laughing. Ciel looks at me with a bored look and Sebastian raises an eyebrow. I fill Sebastian in that the snake I had at home's name was Ciel. He then too shared a chuckle causing Ciel to glare at the butler.

I then stand and excuse myself. Leaving the room I venture around the manor before walking out to the garden. Seeing I was alone, I took my phone out and took my bag off. I set Star on the ground next to my bag. She then slithered under a bush to get some dinner. I unlock my phone and go to my videos. I play the Vocaloid song Childish War by Rin and Len Kagamine and begin to dance with the video. Dancing to the song the second time through I see Ciel walk through the gardens, not caring I continue to dance to the song. 'I just love this song.' I think to myself and continue to the music. The song then started again when I noticed Ciel standing there watching me dance to the video. I still didn't care. When the song finished he was sitting on the bench across from the opening I had my back to. I then start the song back over again, still not having enough of the music. I begin to dance with the beginning of the music when I notice Ciel and Sebastian on both sides of me studying. I chuckle mentally and allow them to watch as I start to dance. Once the song and I finished, Ciel and Sebastian clap. Surpised by the sudden action, I laugh and scratch my head. "Miss Casey, can you dance that again?" Sebastian asks. I laugh and nod. "Of course, I absolutely love this song." I then go to my phone before I got an idea. "Would you like to compare the video and I?" I ask Sebastian. He then nods and I hand him my phone sideways. Both Ciel and Sebastian sit on the bench looking at the phone. "See that button right there?" I point to the play button. Sebastian nods. "When I say start, touch that button ok?" I instruct Sebastian. I stand in position a good 2 yards distance from them when I see Mey-Rin and 2 other people with her. I wave over to them to come watch. With a nod, they stand behind Ciel and Sebastian with a confused look on their faces at what Sebastian held in his hand. 'I'll explain later" I chuckle before getting back in position. "Start." I say and Sebastian touches the button making the music start. They seemed surprised by what the screen produces the video. Ciel and Sebastian look from the screen to me as I dance with the song. I chuckle under my breath as I continue to dance to the song. When I finish the dance again for the 4th time, I'm panting for air. I then run to my bag and dig out my inhaler, shake it up and take a puff off of it. Automatically I could get a breath. They all look at me in confusion. I laugh and explain. "I have asthma." I smile. Ciel's eyes grow wide jumps up. "You shouldn't take something like that so lightly!" He yells. I let out another laugh and hold up my inhaler. "This contains medicine that I breathe in to fight the effects of asthma. I simply shake it up before pressing on the metal container and breathe in the medicine which allows me to breathe again and lower my heart rate before I have an attack and can't breathe at all." Ciel then takes the inhaler before Sebastian hands a letter to the boy lord. He hands the inhaler back before he opens the letter and reading it. He then suddenly had a frown on his face. "Sebastian, Miss Casey, go to my office." Ciel orders us. "Star!" I call as I walk to where I let her down. She then slithered out with a fat belly and raise her up to my neck where she did the usual and grab my bag. I walk next to Ciel as we walk to his office. I watch him out of peripherals as we walk up the stairs and almost into a running maid with a box. She trips and I lift up the box with one hand and gracefully spin to catch her with the other. Everyone looks at me with wide eyes. Unnoticing the wide eyes, I bring the maid to her feet. "You shouldn't run with such heavy boxes, Mey-Rin." I scold her and hand her back the box. She had a cherry red face before she nodded. "Y-yes thank you!" She bows before walking away and down the stairs. "I really hope she didn't think about running down those stairs." I throw my thumb over my shoulder to the stairs when I see Ciel and Sebastian's faces. "What?" I ask. Ciel shook his head and motion for us to follow. Behind me I feel the glare of Sebastian. I shrug it off and continue to follow.

Once in the room, I sit in the chair while Sebastian stands next to me. Ciel takes his normal chair behind the desk. I lean back and cross a leg over the other. Ciel also leans back and sighs. "It seems I've gotten a letter from the Queen." 'Queen?' I ask myself but then aloud. "Queen?" I ask Ciel with a confused look. "Yes the Queen, Her Majesty." He repeats. I sit up straight uncrossing my legs. "Wait, wait, you mean the Queen of England?" 'Am I in England in the year 1888?' I ask myself in a state of shock. "Yes…." Ciel answered slowly. "How in the hell did I get to England?" I ask myself out loud. Ciel flinched at the cuss word I spat out. "You didn't live in England in your time?" he asks. I look up in horror. "No! I lived in America!" I said a little louder then I should have. When I suddenly realize and looked at Ciel in pure horror. "Please tell me Jack the Ripper isn't around this place." I whisper. Ciel flinches at my sudden question then looks at the floor. "No…Jack the Ripper is over." I sigh a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you everyone for your reviews! I figured out how to fix my paragraph problems! yay! ok now, I want y'all's opinions on if I should change the POV on this story. I quite often feel like I use the word I too much. Please leave some reviews on if I should change the POV! If it is decided to change, then I will go over the other published chapters and change their POV as well, so review, review, review!**

Chapter 6

"Let's get back to the subject at hand." Ciel said, avoiding the Jack the Ripper subject. "The queen has sent me a letter." Ciel restated. He then leans forward and props his arm up on his desk and rests his chin on this entwined fingers.

"It seems children have been going missing around London." I flinch at this information. I then think back to the 1888 era I learned about in history. Apparently I was making a face, cause Ciel spoke up.

"Are you ok, Miss Casey?" I look at him and nod my head.

"Yea, I'm fine, just trying to remember if anything like this was mentioned in my history class." I answer.

"I never really paid much attention to history unless Japan was involved, which was basically only around the period of World War 2…" I then cover my mouth when I realized the World Wars haven't happened yet. Luckily Ciel dismissed my statement and continued with what he was going to say.

"The Queen has reason to believe this circus has been abducting the children." Ciel stated as he tossed down 3 tickets that said 'Noah's Ark Circus'. I pick up a ticket and read it. Suddenly I had an idea.

"I wonder if it will work here though." I speak to myself making Ciel and Sebastian look at me with confused looks. I look up at them. "I'll be right back!" I say as I get up and run out of the room as Sebastian and Ciel look at each other in confusion.

I run to my room and grab my backpack and open it as fast as I can and grab my laptop and its charger. I then turn tail and run back to Ciel's study. Both Sebastian and Ciel's heads snap up when I run back into the room panting, but not enough to make me have to take a hit of my inhaler. I take a deep breath and slow my heart rate when I look around the room for a wall plug and spot one fairly close to the desk. I plug in my laptop and see the charging light come one. I then lift the top of the laptop and hit the power button. Ciel and Sebastian seem to be getting used the fact I have weird devices and don't gawk as much when they both stand behind me and watch the screen light up to the password screen. 'Lord Ciel' is what the screen said right above the area I type in my password. Ciel sighs and asks why. I snicker.

"It's what I call my snake at home." He sighs and I type in the password bring the screen to a Vocaloid singer in a sexy black outfit. I then take the portable Wi-Fi jump drive out of my laptop bag and the mouse. Sliding the portable drive into one of the usb ports, I turn on the mouse, waiting for the usb to recognize the device. I cross my fingers hoping like hell the internet will work. I watch a little red x on the Wi-Fi icon and throw my hands up.

"Dammit!" I yell before slapping my hands on my legs making a loud pop. Ciel and Sebastian flinch back at my sudden reaction.

"May I ask what this thing is and why it made you mad?" Ciel asked, quite annoyed with my reaction.

"This is a laptop, a computer. It's like my phone but better. This little device right here allows me to tap into the internet. The internet is a satellite signal that comes from satellites in outer space. What the internet does is it allows me to have all information in the world at my fingertips. Want to know how to make chocolate cupcakes? Use the internet, you will have many different recipes just like that." And I snap my fingers.

Ciel and Sebastian's eyes widen in amazement. I sigh. I should have known the internet wouldn't work in this time period. Satellite hasn't even been invented yet. I let out another sigh and lower the top to a close. Ciel sighs and sits back down in his chair.

"That would have been very useful Miss Casey, thank you for that though and trying." Ciel thanked me.

"Please just call me Casey. The Miss part makes me feel weird." I say. He nods his head.

"Well it seems that the Queen suspects this Circus to be the reason for the kidnappings." I lean back and open the top back open and open a word document. I begin to type while Ciel keeps talking about the topic at hand until I assume he gets annoyed with the key taps.

"Casey what on earth are you doing now?" Ciel asks in an annoyed tone. I turn the laptop around to show that I was typing down all the information he has been saying.

"I thought it would be useful to our research." I say. Ciel nods.

"That's a good idea, keep it up." I smile and nod my head as he continues what he was saying. "It seems that the kidnappings happen in the same trail as the circus travels." I stop my typing and look up.

"Could it be a coincidence?" I ask the boy lord. He shrugs. "Possibly." He begins to talk more about the circus. I continue to type but instead of looking at the screen I look at Ciel or Sebastian or a random object. They notice I'm still typing but not looking at the computer.

"Casey, how do you know what your huuuh writing?" I look at Ciel unamused.

"I've taken classes for these things. One of the requirements was to memorize the keyboard and type without looking at the keyboard or 'hunt and peck' they call it." I shrug at them. They dismiss it without more questions.

Continuing to the conversation my mind begins to wonder about what Lily was doing. Apparently this caused me to type what I was thinking as I laid back and closed my eyes.

"Casey." Sebastian calls to me when he's over my shoulder reading the screen. "This doesn't look like information about the Circus." Sebastian stated and I looked at the screen.

"Oh my God." I had typed out everything I was thinking when my eyes were closed.

"Who's Lily?" Sebastian asks me. I look down at the screen and minimize the document. I pull up a picture of Lily and me in our prom dresses.

"This is Lily. She's the girl who made me stay at the mansion back in America, my time.

"She's quite pretty." Sebastian compliments the girl.

"Yes, she is." Ciel must've noticed I was sad.

"That's enough for tonight. It's late. Tomorrow we head out for the town house in London. Please pack you things for the trip, Casey." I look at the kid lord.

"You want me to help with this case?" I ask, astonished someone actually wanted my help.

"Yes, I believe your knowledge of future things may be helpful to this case." I smile and close the top to the laptop.

"I'll do my best." I stand up and walk out of the room.

I was back in my room brushing my hair about to pack my things back into my backpack that I left sprawled out on the bed. I knock on the door cause me to slightly jump.

"Come in" I call, still looking in the mirror at my hair ends and groan. I turn to see Ciel had entered my room and closed the door behind him and locking it. I raise an eyebrow at him but think nothing of it.

I had changed into a tank top and some Family Guy boxers I had shoved down in the bottom of my backpack from the last time I stayed at Lily's house. Ciel double takes my clothes and looks me down from head to toe and blushes before turning around quickly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you in your undergarments! I was just wondering if you could possible help me with something." I chuckle as I walk over to the bed and grab all my clothes, shoving them into the backpack.

"These aren't undergarments Ciel. They are just night clothes. Ciel slowly turns around with a slight blush on his cheeks. 'How adorable' I think to myself as I sit down on the bed and pat next to me. Ciel walks over and sits down.

"What can I help you with?" I ask the kid lord. "I was just wondering what the future was like."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Im sorry I havent posted lately. I've been having a huge flea problem and I just cant seem to kill the little bastards. I also forgot to mention that this story is taking place right before the Noah's Circus Ark. I'm pretty sure you know by now. Anyways, here's chaper 7! please review your opinions and if a majority of you would like me to change my POV!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Black Butler but only my OC.**

Chapter 7

I chuckle at the little lord who blushed again and looked away.

'He may be a high status person and act more mature then most 30 year olds in my time period.'

"The future huh?" I ask and throw myself back on the bed. "Well the future is a scary place but full of wonders and beauty, but stuffed with criminals." I pause.

"You think Jack the Ripper was scary, there are people in my time period that will kidnap, rape, torture, and kill children." Ciel's eye went wide with fright.

"It's not a very safe place." I state. Sitting up, I turn to Ciel and look him in the eye. "But amongst all that, there are people who try to keep the world safe, people who will sacrifice themselves for others." I pause again. "There are many people who will judge you for who you are and bash you for it. There are people to hurt others physically and mentally for how they dress or what they like to watch. Bullies are what we call them. Believe it or not." I pause and look at Ciel. "Women are the most common for these actions by telling other people rumors, gossiping, being drama queens to everyone. If you aren't like them, then they will criticize you and hurt you." I lay back down on the bed. "I had that problem in High School. Everyone hated me 'cause I wasn't afraid to speak my mind or didn't care about what the latest fashion style was. They called me hurtful names and pushed me around like a doll." I turn to my side facing Ciel. "My situation at home didn't help matters either." I closed my eyes. "But that's not important, mainly in my time period, it's better to keep to yourself."

Ciel looked astonished by what I have told him. He then laid a hand on my shoulder, making me open my eyes.

"It's ok, you don't have that problem here." He smiled slightly. A real smile. I noticed the small lord never smiled or laughed, he was always serious and to the point. I lay my hand on his and smile back.

"Thank you." I whisper. We stayed like this for a while not saying a word. I then sit up and get up to walk to the dress to continue brushing my hair.

"Also," Ciel said with a slight blush. He gets up and walks over to me, pulling my face close to his.

"What are these?" He asks as he moves a hand over my labrets in my lips. I laugh.

"They probably aren't acceptable in your time period, but these are lip rings. Kinda like ear piercings but in my lips." I shrug. Ciel inspects them some more. I giggle.

"You can move and twist them." I tell him. He lets go of my face and looks at the tattoos on my legs and upper arm.

"Are these tattoos?" He points to them. I nod.

"Yea, I love tattoos." He looks at me with a confused look. I shrug it off and go back to the bed and pull up my shoulder bag. Taking out my iphone, I plug it in. Ciel just sits there on my bed with his head looking at his lap.

"You know," Ciel began to say.

"You don't have to worry about those things here. I know I already said that, but we will protect you from anything." He grabs my hand, blushing a little bit.

"You deserve better." I look at his hand on mine as I think of all the hardships I went through in my time period. Tear roll down my face. I look at Ciel with a slight smile on my face.

"Thank you." That's when he really surprised me by giving me a hug. My eyes went wide with astonishment.

"It's ok, I'm here for you." I look him in the eyes.

"Why don't you always act like this? Why do you always have to be so serious all the time. You're just a child." I say as I put my hand on his cheek, using my thumb to caress the skin. He lays his hand on mine and leans his face into mine.

"I have no choice. This is my life now. I have to do my best as the Queens Guard Dog and do my duties. But for some reason, I feel like I can really trust you." He said with a blush on his face. I sit there and caress his face for a while longer before I speak.

"It's getting late. Don't we have an early day tomorrow?" I ask as I pull him to his feet.

"Come, I'll walk you to your room." My hand still in his we walk to my door. Ciel does nothing to take his hand from mine.

Opening the door to the hall way, I look for anyone that would take Ciel out of this open mood. I really enjoy this change of attitude from him. I mean, Ciel is a very impressive boy for his age. I've never seen a boy like him running what he does. We come to his door.

"You know, you should be like this more often." I say, holding both of this hand by this time. He blushes slightly and looks down and say nothing.

"Thank you again." I thank him again as I let go of his hands and begin to head back to my room.

"Casey!" Ciel yells around me. I turn around to have Ciel tackle me in a huge hug. Once again, the sudden affection shocked me.

"You make me feel like I can be a child again. I feel like I shouldn't have a worry in the world with you around." I continue to gap at the boy who held on to me for dear life. I hug him back.

"You're just a child. You shouldn't have to worry about. I know I talk a lot about my time line, but most people believe that children are our pride and joy. We do everything possible we can to keep our children safe." I let go of him and look him in the eyes.

"I know something happened in your past to make you the man you are today. I don't know what but it made you strong." I kiss the boys forehead and ruffle his hair.

"I will be here any time for you." I then turn around again to walk back to my room.

"My parents were murdered." I heard him say causing me to freeze to a dead halt. I slowly turn around wide eyed at him. He was looking down at the ground, his hands where in a death grip by his side, shaking.

"My house was burned to the ground, killing my mother and father." The boy then begins to confess.

"I was then taken to an underground room where I was tortured, branded, and sacrificed." My eyes look at the boy in horror making me run to the boy, crouching to my knees to see his face. I put my hand to his face, trying to comfort him.

"Oh my god, Ciel." I say in a whisper. I open his room and lead him to his bed, having him sit down. The boy still continued to shake in my arms as I bring him to a tight hug, trying to comfort the upset lord.

"It's ok to cry. Nobody will know." I tell him, petting his hair. The boy then started cry. He grips and my tank top as I hold him while he cried.

"It's ok, I'm here for you." I repeat several times. He then let's go of my tank top and recover himself.

"Thank you." He tells me.

Suddenly a knock at the door causes his head to snap up. I look up at him. His eye was red and puffy and had horror written all over his face.

"I'll take care of it." I whisper. Getting up and walking to the door, I grab the handle and crack the door. Sebastian looks at me with a smile.

'Well that sure is fake.' I say to myself.

"I have come to dress the young master in his night clothes." Sebastian stated.

"I'll take care of it." I say, a little too quickly. Sebastian gapes at me with a surprised look.

"I've helped many kids his age get dressed in my time period. I'm sure this won't be any different." I then give Sebastian a fake smile in return.

"Very well then." He bows slightly. "I will trust him in your care." Sebastian gave me another fake smile and I close the door. Looking back at the boy who had a very red face.

"What?" I ask as I walk to his closet and pick out a night gown.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I have posted 2 chapters today. As you all know, today is 9/11. Respect to everyone who has lost a loved one in the tragedy. *moment of silence* I wrote a chapter on today, but it will not be posted today. I like to stay several chapters ahead in my story so I dont become stressed in trying to keep the story going. Chapter 10 is the 9/11 chapter. It will be posted within a few days. I'm sorry I cant today because I'm just starting on chapter 12. I know that's a lot of chapters ahead, but it keeps me from stressing out. Also I know I'm rambling on but I would love some reviews.**

**also, the song at the end is called 'Make a Wish' from jirachi wishmaker.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Black Butler, only my OC's.**

Chapter 8

"Actually," Ciel began to say, "I was wondering if I could try some of your clothes..?" Ciel looked away from me.

'Oh my god, he is so cute' I fangirl in my head.

"Sure, let me go grab some." I walk to the door.

"I'll be right back." Leaving the room, I run as fast as I could to my room to yank my backpack off the floor and tear out all the clothes. I decide to grab my ATU BandCamp shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. I then begin to mentally image the little lord in my casual wear and giggle.

Running back to Ciel's room, I slow down and catch my breath and knock.

"Come in." I heard Ciel's muffled voice. I blink and open the door to see the kid lying on his bed with a pillow over his face.

"Tonight has been on hell of a night." Ciel said, removing the pillow from his face and sitting up. I sit down beside the little lord.

"It has, but you know what?" I look at him, meeting his eyes.

"I like this side of you." I say as I cup his cheek into my hand making the little lord blush. I stand up and hold up the shirt I picked out for him.

"What's an ATU BandCamp?" Ciel asked, reading my shirt.

'Of course he wouldn't know.' I face palmed mentally.

"ATU stands for Arkansas Tech University, it's a college in the state I live in in my time. BandCamp is for band members in school. It's like a week of school for nothing but music on a college campus." I'm not too sure he understood what I was saying, but he nodded anyways. I then held up the pajama pants I had.

"I like those." Ciel pointed out.

"Really? You can have them if you want. I hardly wear them. I don't like pants too much." I tell him as I lay the pants down on the bed.

"I'd like that." He smiled. I smile back and crack my knuckles. "Ok, let's get you changed." His smile instantly dropped and he blushed deeply. I walk over to him and look at his clothes.

'How the fuck do I get this off.' I ask myself with a questioned look.

Firstly, I untie his bow and lay it on the bed. With a few minutes of fidgeting with the fancy blue overcoat, I finally get it off. After that, everything else was easy. I white button up shirt, and pants.

Soon the little lord was in nothing but a pair of undergarment. He's blushing a very deep shade of red.

"Ciel, I've seen plenty of boys that I've had to help change from babies to boys your age. His blush lightened up a little but his face was still quite red.

I get the shirt ready to pull over his head. He knew how to put his arms into the short sleeves. I pull the collar over his head and pull the shirt down over his pale, thin body.

"Ok, can you stand up for me?" I ask as I grab the pajama pants. Ciel stands as I bring the pants to the floor.

"Ok, step into them" He does as instructed and I pull the pants up to his slender hips.

"There ya go!" I clap my hands in my success.

Ciel walks over to the mirror on the wall and looks at himself and pulling at the material, inspecting it.

"It's so soft and stretchy." He says not looking away from the mirror.

"You look like a typical boy ready for bed in the year 2014." I say while I take his day clothes in my arms.

"I'll take these to the laundry room. Is there anything else you need?" I ask turning toward the door. I never heard him walk across the room when he grabbed the bottom of tank top. I halt on a dime.

"Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?" He asks. I smile and nod.

"Let me take these to the laundry room and I'll be right back." He nods with a slight blush on his face, still looking at the floor. I walk/dance down the halls and rooms as I sing to a song I randomly started singing. Sebastian comes to a dead halt when he sees me dancing a singing with Ciel's clothes in my hands. He raises an eyebrow when I pass.

"Hello Sebastian." I greet him while twirling past him. He blinks at my actions.

"Hello…" he greets back watching my back as I continue to dance and sing down the hall. Of course in my opinion I am a bad singer, but I didn't care at the present moment. Nothing could kill my mood right now.

Not many people open up to me, so I was quite happy when Ciel opened up to me. 'He seemed like the type of kid who would be heartless to anyone.' I talk to myself in my head.

'I wonder why he chose me?' I ask myself and mentally shrug.

'Oh well, it's not important, but it makes me happy."

After a few minutes of dancing around the halls, I finally find the laundry room and put away the dirty clothes and begin to dance and sing back to the child lord's room. Back at the door, I knock and Ciel opens the door for me, letting me in. I walk over to his side of the bed and flip the covers away as he crawls into bed and I cover him up.

"Good night, Ciel." When I realize I didn't take off his eye patch.

"Would you like me to take off your eye patch?" I ask the little lord. He nods and I do so, but he keeps his eye closed.

'He must be blind in that eye.' I state to myself, saying nothing to the boy. I blow out the candles that where on his night stand, leaving the room illuminated with rays of moonlight.

I walk over to the chair by the window and look out of it. The moon was a beautiful half crescent surrounded by millions of bright flickering stars.

'I never see this many stars at home.' I say mentally. I must have been looking at the starts for a while when I hear Ciel toss and turn in bed.

'Is he having a nightmare or hot?' I ask myself, watching the boy toss and turn with a pained face and making little whimpering noises.

'That's a nightmare.' I state and hurriedly walk to the boy.

Climbing over to bed to him and lay down next to him and pet his head.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm here." I coax him. I repeat this several times when he suddenly wraps his arms around my waist with a death grip, knocking wind out of my stomach. He was shaking in a cold sweat. Wrapping my arms around him, I start to softly sing a song for him.

"When day time turns to night  
>When the moon shines bright<br>When you're tucked in tight, then everything's alright  
>Sleep softly to that place<br>Where secret thoughts run free

And they'll come face to face  
>With who you want to be so...<p>

Swim across the ocean blue  
>Fly a rocket to the moon<br>You can change your life  
>Or you can change the world<p>

Take a chance  
>Don't be afraid<p>

Life is yours to live…..

I feel the boy slowly start to relax and continue to a peaceful sleep, still hugging my waist with his head on my chest. I smile and play with his hair.

'I've had this happen before, nightmares and nobody to make me calm down. I'm glad I'm here to help him.' I frown at my past memories of nightmares I've had. I look out the window still holding the fragile little boy sleeping soundly on my chest. I gaze into the moon and study the craters along the surface of the face. I take off my glasses and lay them next to me, they were bothering me. I lay my cheek on the top of Ciel's head and stare out into the darkness.

'I wonder what Lily is doing.' I start mentally taking to myself when I start to drift asleep.


End file.
